Pegasus Squadron Book 1: Rise of the Wild Stallion
by Cloud-Draconian-2
Summary: This is the beginning of the Robotech/Macross Saga. Event for this are set during the reconstruction of the SDF-1 on South Ataria Island up to the Start of the Anti-U.N. War. Many of the cast will be introduced. Nodoka is drafted to help Dr. Emil Lang with the Starship. Ranma joins a new Space Fleet Academy.


**Disclaimer:**

This is a Fan-Fiction series, using Robotech, Macross and Ranma ½.

I make NO CLAIM on either of these three Author's works, just

my Fan-Fiction merger of them. This series will use the original

Robotech canon timeline with some Macross events added for

spice until I can't use either anymore.

**Macross Notes:**

Macross series belongs to Bigwest studios. I'm using the Mecha

and Valkyries from this series. Plus the Spirtia events to help

with the Ranma connection.

**Ranma Notes:**

All Ranma 1/2 characters and history are the property of

Rumiko Takahashi. This takes place after the failed wedding of

Akane & Ranma. This will not be a Akane & Ranma romance story,

so don't ask. All the Ranma 1/2 history is over and Ranma himself is

17 years old.

**Robotech Notes:**

All Robotech characters and timeline are based on the Robotech

Novels that are the property of Jack McKinney and Harmony Gold.

I'm using the English names for the Characters in this series.

The Robotech timeline has not started yet, except the Global War.

** ^""^ ^""^ ^""^**

**PEGASUS SQUADRON**

**Book One:**** Rise of the Wild Stallion**

Ranma 1/2 cross-over with Robotech/Macross fanfic **by** Cloud Draconian

** ^""^ ^""^ ^""^**

Thinking to him or herself, = _Italics_

Speaking in the common local language or English, = "Quotes."

Main Speaker is a english speaker around Japanese or other languages, = "Use them"

Example = "Konichiwa"

Main Speaker is a different language around English speaking poeple, = "English Phonics."

Example = "Eye kan sea yore fone ez balinking agane."

Speaking in the Zentraedi language, = "^Quotes.^"

** ^""^ ^""^ ^""^**

**Chapter 0:**** Prologue.**

**Kyrkbacken Star System - On the planet Sericea - [June 14, 1936].**

A tall slim man walks up to a window at the observation platform. He has a lean ageless face with long, thick strands of bright lavender hair. His deep purple clothes are graceful, the cut is regal and tight to his form. It is covered by a short red cloak that is currently thrown back over his right shoulder.

_I've brought death and suffering in such magnitude_, he thought. _It's only right that I spent the balance of my life trying to fix that by bringing life in other places_.

He looks out the observation bay window of his temporary ground side headquarters upon the planetary surface of Sericea that was lifeless a mere three months before. He saw before him a plain teeming with thriving vegetation. Already the Flowers of Life is sprouting, reaching their eager, knob-tipped shoots into the sunshine. _In six months_, _I could have built the fourth Reflex Matrix Core_. He sighed in regret over the loss of this project, but it is necessary to complete the flow of the Shaping. He glances at the towering giant nearby with contempt. _Dolza will destroy all this without understanding why I do it_, _just like his Masters_. _He think that I'm his prisoner on this planet_. _But they all under estimates what they don't understand_. _The Zentraedi and their Masters will fall to the Shaping, along with my brothers in the Supervision Amries_.

He has always been one of the scientific leaders of his people with his supreme intellect in expanding their knowledge for the future. He is known by all his people on Tirol as, _Zor_, the _Lord of Reflex Technology_. Unknown to them, the title is a reminder of his past crimes against a peaceful race of Insectoids. This guilt was only increased by the actions of the Tirolian Council in stripping the Flower of Life from the Insectoid's home planet by force with the Zentraedi and Meltraedi fleets after receiving his report on the abilities of the Flower of Life as the Insectoids called it.

That event alone started the civil unrest amongst the council. Then after the creation of the First Reflex Matrix Core, the council's greed for power had split it in two. The group of younger council members, calling themselves the Master, staged a coup d'e-tat and gained control of the Planet of Tirol with the help of Dolza's new fleet.

The Commanders of the Supervision Army Star Fleet retreated to the outer regions to regroup. _Lord Ingues was so pleased to see me board his ship_._ I was a fool to accept his help in making the Second Reflex Matrix Core. I should have seen that he would take it for his war efforts against the Masters._

At the memories of these past deeds is enough to drive him mad, but then he looks back out the massive field of flowers, he could forget the past and be proud of his handiwork. _This is the reason that I'm still rebelling against the Tirolian Masters in not giving them my Third Reflex Matrix Core that they sent Dolza here to collect from me. Like I would help them or Ingues anymore after seeing what will happen to the Universe if I do_.

_I'm tired of this stupid war that just keeps getting bigger and out of control_. He sighs again. _If the Masters and their Zentraedi fleet gets my matrix core_, _then they will destroy our people_. _If Lord Ingues gets it then he will enslave the universe_. _The Insectoid race of Invid will kill every other lifeform for the lost of their homeworld_. _And who knows what the Protodeviln will do with it_. He grins as he looks up at the sky. _Soon it wont matter anymore_.

Above him, blocking out the light of the nearby primary is Dolza's gargantuan mobile starbase with its five hundred thousand starships in his single fleet. He can see in his mind's eye that his starship, the Alus, is starting its escaping run as he has ordered. The ship holds all of his knowledge and understanding of the Flower's Reflex Matrix, and his knowledge of Advanced Reflex Technology. He feels satisfaction from the knowledge that he is still thwarting the different Warlords and he gets to see the Flower of Life germinate one last time during his life. It has made it easier to accept that he was about to die at the hands of his old victims.

He smiles as he hears the alarm signal behind him and the booming voice of a Zentraedi announcement.

"^Warning! Warning! Invid troop carriers are preparing to land! All warriors to their Battlepods.^" Its repeated over and over again.

_So it finally begins_...

He gazed away from the beauty of the exterior scene, back to the harsh reality of the base, as towering male humanoid, Zentraedi, dashed about in preparing for the coming battle. Even though the appearance of the Invid has taken them by surprise. Even though they are badly outnumbered and at a disadvantage since the enemy has folded out between the space fleet and the planet. There is a certain eagerness to the Zentraedi since war is their life now and their reason for being. In that fact, they had met their match and more in the Invid.

He finds bitter irony in how a race of peaceful creatures, once content with their single planet and their introspective existence, has been turned into one of the most ferocious species in the known universe. It was his journey to the homeworld of the Invid that created the rift between their male Regent and female Regis. She was enthralled with his intellect, which created the unknown feeling of jealousy in the Regent. She helped Zor with his research into the Flower of Life. He learn that her people are drones with a hive devotion to Regent and Regis. He smiles to himself. _I hate fighting, but I can see the need for it to advance a culture. If we wish to evolve, then we need conflicts to test ourselves again in order to grow._

_Zentraedi,_ he sighed as he looked around at the giants. _They were original created as miners for the planet Fantom's higher gravity just for the greed of the Elders. Then the Elders has their control taken away by the younger clones of themselves that called themselves the Masters. I tried to warn them to stop this movement, but I was ignored in this. Then the Masters decided to turn the Zentraedi into a deadly military force. They had to seperate them into two groups, male Zentraedi and female Meltraedi, just to keep control over them. After reprogramming their memories from miners into warriors, they also removed their sexuality as a normal race to control the population level of their new weapon. Then the Masters used this new weapons for conquest and destruction._

_However, I have set into motion events that will release a race into the galaxy that is stronger then all the current opponents in this Galactic War. Soon all the galaxy will meet the deadliest and most passionate race ever created to date, Oberon's children. I only hope that this will work, because using an unleashed destroyer to stop other destroyers is insane. But I have already cast that stone into the water..._

The platform shakes from an nearby explosion. It pulls him away from this train of thought. He grins as he looks around at the controlled chaos in the command center. _Soon I'll be free..._

He watches Dolza's subordinates strapped armor and weapons on the great body of the Supreme Commander of the Zentraedi Grand Fleet. His colossal head with its shaven, heavy-browed skull, gave him the aspect of a stone icon. Zor looks up at the 70 ft tall giant with the knowledge of his victory. _Soon I will die here. Blasted by my own creation..._

"^This is why you should never allow the Flowers to germinate, damn it!^" Dolza flexes his fingers in the metal gauntlets. He listened to the reports of the invasion of five Invid Hive Ship. Two appeared outside the fleet, two within the fleet near his Baseship and the last jumped closest to the planet over the current ground base.

Dolza raises his big metal-plated fist to squash Zor in anger when he hears the report on Zor's ship. He glares down at the Tirolian scientist. His primary orders was to capture Zor at all cost and return him to the Masters. His secondary orders was the return of the dreadnaught gunship Alus to remove the Reflex Matrix Core for study if Zor was unwilling to comply with the Masters. The fortress was already moving at max speed when the two outer hive ship dropped out of hyperspace in its path. The fortress fired its reflex cannon into one of the hive ships obliterating it before it could release a single fighter. But it also destroyed over 4,700 of his own ship in the same shot, which surprised him as well. That cleared the fortress' escape path from the system.

Unafraid, Zor looked up at him with contempt. _Soon your Masters will order you to take my frozen body to them in hopes of gaining my knowledge from its cerebral fluids or its dna and rna. But that will fail, as I have planned for this event too..._

Zor's faithful aide, Vard, has his hand resting uneasily at his side. He is continueously looking around the room for a way to escape with his Lord.

Around them the base shook as armored Zentraedi and their massive fighting pods raced to battle stations.

"^So, the polar region is where your gunship was hiding.^" Dolza stated. "^I don't know how they plan to escape without you.^" Dolza heard one of his com officers saying the Alus has just jump out of the system with a hyperspace fold. "^Damn it. I know this is your doing.^" His anger was plain on his face.

"^Yes, I have forseen this event. So I have sent it away from here,^" Zor answered calmly. "^To a place far removed from this evil, senseless war. It was already nearing the edge of gravity field, too fast and far too powerful for the Invid to stop.^" _They will try to clone me as one of their little slaves. They will even send my clone among Oberon's children with the hopes of reviving my knowledge. That will be their final mistake..._

Dolza knew that much was true since only one hive ship was in range of it. The Alus is Zor's crowning technological achievement hidden inside a Supervision Army Dreadnaught Gunship frame. It is the mightiest machine in existence, even if its size is smaller then any Zentraedi ship. Nearly a mile long, it incorporated virtually everything Zor had discovered about the fantastic forces and powers springing from the Flowers of Life.

"^Sent it where?^" Dolza demanded. Zor was silent. "^If I weren't sworn by my warrior oath to protect you until you are delivered to the Masters for trial.^" Dolza's immense fist hovered over Zor. "^I would kill you!^"

A few pods from the ready alert force were already on the scene. The pods are looming metal battle vehicles big enough to hold one or two Zentraedi. Their shape is that of a spherical body with two reverse knee capped legs. It has a long, broad breastplate that is mounted with two high mounted partical beam cannons, two low mounted secondary cannons, and on top of most of them is twin turreted laser cannons.

"^I don't expect you to understand, Dolza. Just like they will never understand the key to the Reflex Matrix of the Flowers. I am your prisoner, but they will not get my secrets.^" Zor said in carefully measured tones, as explosions and shock waves shook the base. They could hear the Zentraedi communication net crackling with reports of the Invid landing. _You will die at the hand of Oberon's children. You will see Oberon's children bloom into the force of beings that he had always dreamed of. But you will not have time to warn or save anyone from this..._

"^You were created to fight against the Master's enemies, so that is what you must do. You were not maded to understand th...^" He told the giant as the headquarters' outer wall shuddered and cracked wide. _Shit..._

Through the showering rubble leapt Invid shock troopers, the enemy's heaviest class of advanced war machine. Forged from a superstrong alloy, bulky as walking battleships, the mecha resembled a maniac's vision of biped insect soldiers. Its mostly purple in color with a few areas colored in lavender.

They were every bit as massive as the Zentraedi pods, and even more heavily armored. Concentrated fire from the few pods already on the scene, blue lances of blindingly bright energy, penetrated the armor of the first shock trooper to appear. Even as the Invid returned fire with streams of annihilation discs, the seams and joints of its armor expanded under the overwhelming pressure from the eruptions within. It exploded into bits of wreckage and white-hot shrapnel that bounced noisily off the pods' armor.

_Damn it..._

But a trio of shock troopers had crowded in behind the first, and a dozen more massed behind them. Annihilation discs and red plasma volleys quartered the air, destroying the headquarters command center and equipment, setting fires, and blasting pods to glowing scraps or driving them back.

Armored Zentraedi warriors, lacking the time to reach their pods, rushed in to fight a desperate holding action, spraying the Invids with hand-held weapons, dodging and ducking, advancing fearlessly and suffering heavy casualties.

A swift warrior ran in under an Invid shock trooper, holding his weapon against a vulnerable joint in its armor and then triggering the entire charge all at once, point-blank. The explosion blew the Invid's leg off, toppling it, but the Zentraedi was obliterated by the detonation.

Elsewhere, an Invid mecha seized a damaged pod that could no longer fire, ripped the pod apart with its superhard metal claws, then dismembered the wounded Zentraedi within.

Scouts, smaller Invid machines, rushed in behind the shock troopers to scour the base. It took only moments for one to find Zor. The Invid had been searching for him for a long time and were eager for revenge.

As the scout lumbered toward them, Vard tried to save his lord by absorbing the first blast himself and pushing him out of the way. He partially succeeded, but only at the cost of his own life, immolated in an instant by a disc. The force of the blast drove Zor back and scorched him.

The rest of the discs in the salvo were ignited by the explosion, but having been flung aside, Zor was spared most of their fury. Still, he suffered fatal injury, the skin burned from his body until bone was exposed, the lungs seared by fire, bones broken from the concussion and the fall, and tremendous internal hemorrhaging. He knew he would die. _So I win..._

Before the Invid scout could finish the job, Dolza was there, firing at it with his disruptor rifle, ordering the remaining pods to concentrate their fire on it. "^ZOR IS DOWN! SAVE ZOR!^" he thundered. Switching to his helmet communicator, he tried to raise his most trusted subordinate. "^Breetai! Breetai! Where are you? Damn it do you hear me. Breetai! Answer me damn it.^"

The scout was blown to fiery bits in the withering fusillade, but its call had gone out; the other scouts and shock troopers were homing in on their archenemy. They were now swarming to the command center by the hundreds with one thought, find Zor.

Dolza, with the remaining warriors and pods, formed a desperate defensive ring, unflinchingly ready to die according to their code. They continued to fire at the swarm in a holding action. But Dolza could see that it was a matter of time before they are over run by them. He watches as more of his men died under the return fire. Dolza throws his empty disrupter rifle down and snatches up a fall soldiers rifle to continue his defense.

Suddenly there was a massive volley of partical cannon fire from the right. Then an even intense volley of laser and disrupter fire from the left. To Dolza's astonishment, they were directed at the Invid invaders.

He looked to the right to see that Breetai had arrived at the head of reinforcements. Some of them were wearing only body armor like himself, but most were in tactical or heavily armed Officers' Battlepods. The Invid line began to collapse before a storm of massed fire. More battlepods were arriving all the time. Dolza couldn't understand how an invasion force that is descending by the thousands from moon-sized Invid hive ships, its troopers as uncountable as insects. Surely the base must be covered by a living, swarming layer of the enemy.

But the enemy was being driven back, and Breetai was leading a countercharge on foot, just as a small wedge of shock troopers threatened to make good on a suicide rush at Dolza and Zor group. A disc struck a pod near Breetai even as he was firing left and right with his rifle; blast and shrapnel hit his head and the right side of his face.

Breetai dropped to the ground with his skull aflame, but the Zentraedi countercharge went on to drive the Invid back to the breach in the wall. Then Dolza heard the roar of thrusters from fighter pods and the sounds partical beam and plasma cannon fire from Power Armored Units on the other side on the wall.

Finally Dolza wearily lowered his glowing rifle muzzle. Pursuit of the retreating Invid could be left to the field commanders. He began to take reports from the newcomers, thus learning the details of the unexpected Zentraedi victory.

Most of the Invid from the second outer hive ship had been diverted in an attempt to stop or board the dreadnaught gunship and had been wiped out. The fleet destroyed all four remaining hive ships, and sent fighers and dropship after the planet bound Invid.

He looked around the area to see that Breetai was being attended to by the healers and would live, though he would be scarred for life.

But all of that was of little value at the moment to Dolza. He looked down on the smoking, broken body of Zor. Healers crowded around the fallen genius with their apparatus and medicines, but Dolza had seen enough combat casualties to know that Zor was beyond help.

** ^""^ ^""^ ^""^**

Zor knew it as well as Dolza. Drifting in a near delirium, feeling surprisingly little pain, he heard exchanges about his gunship's escape. He smiled to himself even though it hurt his scorched face. _Regis..._ _Regis it is my time... Soon my dear Regis, we will be together again. Now that Oberon's children will have the Matrix it will be a matter of time before your Regent encounters a force more then he can understand. But you will like them..._

Once more, he has the Vision from the Shaping that helped him decide to dispatch the ship in the first place. To see time like this was un-nerving because he can forget that it is only one of a hundred possible directions that can happen.

He saw again an infinitely beautiful, blue-white world floating in space, one blessed with the treasure that was life. He sensed that it was or would be the crux of transcendent events, the crossroads and deciding place of a conflict that raged across galaxies.

But he was buoyed by a renewed conviction that the _Alus_ must go to that blue-white planet.

Dolza stood looking down at Zor's blackened body as its life slipped away despite all that the healers could do. Dolza suspected that Zor did not wish, nor would he permit himself to be saved.

_Whatever Zor's plan are there is no changing them now. The ship itself, along with a handful of Meltraedi loyal to Zor alone, had jumped beyond the Masters' reach, at least for the time being..._

"^Zor, if you die, the mission is over and I must return in defeat and humiliation,^" Dolza said. He can see the glazed look in Zor's eyes.

"^I have thwarted the Masters' plan to control the universe...^" He whizzed. "^Oberon, I have released them. They are my gift to...^" Zor had to pause to cough and regain his breath, with a rattle in it that spoke of a dying. "^Oberon's children will rise...^" Another cough shook him. "^Soon, we shall be...^" He focused on the Supreme Commander. "^But a greater, finer mission is only beginning, Dol...^" Zor coughed again and was still, eyes closed forever.

** ^""^ ^""^ ^""^**

Dolza stood before a screen that was large even for the Zentraedi. Before him was the image of a Master. Dolza spoke obsequiously. "^...and so we have no idea where the Gunship _Alus_ is, at least for the moment.^"

The Master's ax-keen face, with its hawkish nose, flaring brows, and swirling, storm-whipped hair, showed utter fury. Dolza wasn't surprised since it was Zor, who'd given the Masters the key to their power. _Now that the Zor's mighty gunship is gone._ Dolza wondered. _Does the Invid realized just how much damage they'd inflicted in a raid that would otherwise have been an insignificant skirmish._

The Master's voice was eerily lifeless, like a single-sideband transmission. "^The _Alus_ must be recovered at all cost! Organize a search immediately, we shall commit the closest Zentraedi and Meltraedi fleets to the mission at once, and all others will join in the effort if necessary.^"

"^My Lord, we don't need the help of the cursed Meltraedi!^" Dolza said with distaste.

"^You will use any and all forces we choose to send to you, Supreme Commander. If you are unwilling to follow those orders then we'll replace you. Are we clear?^"

Dolza bowed to the image. "^Yes, My Lord. And what of Zor, my lord? Shall I have his remains interred in his forsaken garden?^"

"^No! Freeze them and bring them back to us personally. Guard them well! We may yet extract information from his cellular materials.^" With that, the Master's image disappeared from the screen.

Dolza looked at the blank screen. _I don't think so My Lord. Zor would have planned for that event as well..._ He sighed with contempt. He opened the comm screen to a new image of a small Zentraedi. "^Exedore, I need you to look in the archives for anything about Oberon or Oberon's Children.^" _I know those have to mean something to Zor in regards to the _Alus_'s location._

"^Yes, My Lord.^" Again the screen's image disappeared.

** ^""^ ^""^ ^""^**

"^Hail, Lord Dolza! Breetai reporting as ordered.^" Stated the tall Zentraedi.

Dolza looked him over. A day or two of Zentraedi healing had the senior commander looking fit for duty; though he was again the fierce gladiator he'd always been, but he was far different now.

The damage done by the annihilation discs of the Invid could not be completely reversed. The right half of Breetai's black-haired scalp and nearly half his face were covered by a gleaming alloy prosthesis, a kind of half cowl, his right eye replaced by a glittering crystal lens.

Breetai had always been given to dark moods, but his mutilation at the hands of the enemy had made him distant, cold and wrathful. Dolza approved. _Yes, you are what I need to fight these Oberon's Children of Zor's_.

Dolza had summoned Breetai to a spot on the perimeter of the reinforced base where Flowers of Life were sprouting underfoot. "^Breetai, I have a mission for you. However, you need to understand a few things to give you victory in it. We have been holding the rebel scientist Zor under the orders of the Masters. Zor is wanted for treason against the Masters for failing to give them the Third Reflex Matrix Core that is stored in the Supervision Army Dreadnaught Gunship _Alus_.^" He sighed. "^Zor has forseen all of this and made his plans to defeat the Masters. He used the Flowers to call the Invid to kill him and let his ship escape our grasp. It was a trap of his own making. Only you kept him from taking us with him.^"

Breetai just nodded his head in understanding.

"^You're my best field commander,^" Dolza finished. "^You will lead the expedition to retake the Gunship _Alus_.^"

The sunlight glinted off Breetai's metal skullpiece. "^But... it jumped!^"

Sympathy was not part of the Zentraedi emotional spectrum. Dolza therefore showed none. "^You must succeed. You must recover the _Alus_ and its Reflex Matrix Core before the Invid or the Supervision Army do, or we'll have lost everything we've worked for.^"

Breetai's features resolved in taut lines of determination. "^The _Alus_ will be ours, on my oath!^"

"^Good.^" Dolza nodded. "^I'm sending Exedore with you to help track it down and I think his knowledge of the archieves will help you. Plus the first through the fourty-seventh Botoru divisions are now under your command.^" Dolza turned away from him in dismissal.

Breetai saluted Dolza and walked back to the base to orginize his new command.

** ^""^ "^[ To Be Continued ]^" ^""^**

**Author's Notes:**

There are a few other Fan-Fictions like this that have helped me in planning this story. I don't want this to be like the others, but some things may come close to them. If this happens, I appologie in advanced. So, let my give my thanks to them for their work:

Dragon Lady of Macross **by** Lisa Grey.

Making A Difference **by** Gen Hoss.

RDF Life **by** WeeBee.

Wednesday's Child **by** Tail Kinker.

I have planned out this merged version of the Robotech and Macross canon timelines that I found on the net. I'm making a few changes to the Ranma Canon, but nothing major since its the one point for keeping them In Character. However, I have to allow them to mature some for the story to progress. I have laid out every character in the story with a character status sheet from the Palladium RPG Books in the Robotech and Macross series.

I have seen to many fanfic authors use Ranma in there stories and have not fully read the series or did not look at some of the detail about his curse. In the manga volume one, part one, page 26, Genma is completely sitting in the tub as a Panda, and in volume one, part two, page 41, both Genma and Ranma are in the tub up to thier necks still cursed. So this shows that Rumiko setup the curse for just the head to be wet to activate the curse against all Jusenkyo victims. This also explains why Ryouga has an umbrela as a weapon.

The only thing not set is the relationships pairing. I have a few pairs I like, but thoses are still in the open at this time. I personally like the pairing of Ranma and Nabiki, or Ranma and Lisa. So those maybe what I go for. I hate abusive relationships, so Akane will never get Ranma. I have a few other female characters that I may pair him up with, so just watch.

**################################################################################**

**Original Author's Profiles:**

**Rumiko Takahashi:**

Rumiko Takahashi was born in 1957 in Niigata, Japan. She attended

a women's college in Tokyo, where she began studying comics with

Kazuo Koike, author of Crying Freeman. In 1978, she won a prize

in Shogakukan's annual "New Comic Artist Contest," and in that same

year her series Lum * Urusei Yatsura began appearing in the weekly

manga magazine Shonen Sunday. This phenomenally successful series

ran for nine years and would go on to eventually sell 22 million copies.

Takahashi is considered by many to be the most popular comic writer

in Japan or America. Other titles include Ranma 1/2, One-Pound

Gospel, Inu-Yasha, Lum*Urusei Yatsura, Mermaid Saga,

Runic World Trilogy, Runic Theater and Maisan Ikkoku.

**Jack McKinney:**

Jack McKinney has been a psychiatric aide, fusion-rock guitarist and

session man, worldwide wilderness guide, and "consultant" to the U.S.

military in Southeast Asia (although they had to draft him for that).

His numerous other works of mainstream and science fiction - novels,

radio and television scripts - have been written under various pseudonyms.

He has resided in Dos Lagunas, El Peten, Guatemala.

He resides in Ubud, on the Indonesian island of Bali.

**################################################################################**

**My Author's Notes about this Series:**

This is two of my favorite anime series. I know that they have been combined

many times before by other authors. I have enjoyed reading their works and

I commend them in their execution of their series.

My plan for this series is in three parts:

**Part 1: Rise of the Wild Stallion**

This is about Ranma joining a Military Academy. I feel that this

part is needed to show Ranma mature into a balanced adult and

grow away from the shallow comedy character that many readers

have come to love. I want a transition from the childish Ranma

into a mature warrior Ranma without him being to jaded by the

end of this series.

This section will also have some Ranma and Claudia romance in

it, since she will start as his friend and support through this series.

But her destiny is to be with Roy Fokker until his end. Some of

the major characters of both series will have scenes just for them

to show there place in this series.

Ranma's mother, Nodoka is a character that's so shallow since

her arrival at the end of the series that she makes the best key to

focus on to link the two different stories. Like the Author of

Making a Difference, I can see Nodoka as a Mechanical

Engineer that is assigned to help Dr. Emil Lang on the Alien

Star Ship Project. However, I need her to be there from the start

of the project to make a difference in the over all sucess of the ship.

**Part 2: Flight of the Wild Stallion**

This is about Ranma joining U.N. Spacy's Star Fleet as a Valkyrie

Pilot. He is placed with the Pegasus Squadron under the command

of Commander Roger "Vermillion" Johnson. They help during the

attacks on Macross Island. The squadron is moved to Apollo Moon

Base in preperation for the launching of the ARMD-10 Space Carrier.

They patrol the sectors for the ore runs from the Astroid Belt to

Earth. They get involved during the assault of Mars Base Sara.

**Part 3: Command of the Wild Stallion**

This starts on the day of the SDF-1's launching ceremony. Ranma

and his squadron joins the SDF-1 during its journey to and from

Pluto. At this point I plan to re-introduce some of the old Ranma

1/2 characters back into the story after they have matured since he

has left Nerima. This is also where I'll be using most of the Jack

Mckinney inserts from his series of Robotech. I have all 19 books

of this series to fall back on, but I'll be drifting away from some of

it into the Macross series ideaology about Protoculture and Spiritia.

Ranma will be in command of the squadron from the Flight of the

Wild Stallion during the Robotech Saga. I have not choosen a final

pairing for him in this section, but I have a few women in mind:

Nabiki, Lisa, Miriya, or other women. I am even thinking about

doing a harem pairing for this story.

**################################################################################**


End file.
